No more hiding
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: My supermegafoxyawesomeness sequel to Hide and Seek by wholovesthesun and Stop hiding By, baichan. Warnings inside as well as pairings! Please R&R don't like, Don't read! No Haters Please!
1. Prologue

_**Well, I read too awesome stories and I thought I write my own sequeals to both of them most of these words don't belong to me so yeah. This story will be a sequel to Hide and Seek by Wholovesthesun and then Stop hiding By, Baichan and I thought they were just too great. So yeah! Here is my sequel to it. **_

_**Warnings: Mentions of Rape; Maybe some cursing; Self harm(Maybe)**_

_**Pairings: Brittany and Kurt Friendship.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own GLEE... Everything is own to Ryan murphay and Fox. And I donot own Baichan's story, Stop hiding.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**_**...**_

_Finn's (POV)_

_"Uh dude are you okay?" I asked.  
>"Of course." he said.<br>Dead. His voice. His smile. Only his eyes held any emotion. It made me want to hug him.  
>"Brittany's coming over." he said.<br>I looked in his eyes. Happiness, but still dead.  
>"Hey I noticed you never bring your, uh, dates home anymore." I said.<br>I knew what he did, they weren't real dates.  
>"I don't need them like that anymore." he said.<br>I looked at him in surprise. Determination set in his features.  
>"Neither does Brittany. Stay away from her. If you ever touch like that I will kill you." he practically spat at me.<br>"I'm with Quinn I don't even want her like that." I said.  
>"Even if you did she wouldn't love you." he said coldly.<br>Tears started down his face.  
>I went to hug him, put my hand on his shoulder, just comfort him in some way.<br>He ran towards me. I expected a hug. He ran under my arms. "Boo!" he shouted, full on crying now.  
>"It's okay. It's not your fault." she said running her fingers through his hair.<br>She glared.  
>At me.<br>"What did you do? Did you touch him? DID YOU?" she yelled at me.  
>"I didn't! I-"<br>"It's not your fault."  
>I'm sorry he touched." She said to him soothingly.<br>"I-I can still feel him! It doesn't go away! Nothing worked. They couldn't make him go away. I can still feel the blood down my thighs. Still feel him!" That was Kurt.  
>Who touched him? WAIT! BLOOD?<br>The dots connected in my head and I ran._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, This was just a Prologue from the story Stop hiding By, Baichan.(I do not own it) So yeah I hope you like the rest of the story. Please R&amp;R. No haters Please.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1 Glee EMERGENCY meeting!

_**Hey guys! Chapter 1 is up! Remember to review! Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Warnings: Cursing(maybe) and Mentions of rape.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee! Ryan marphy and Fox owns everything! I do not own Stop hiding by Baichan. **_

_**Ratings:PG 13**_

_**Pairings: Brittany and Kurt friendship; Finn and Quinn Relationship!**_

_**OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 1;**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, looks like everybody's here. So let's get this started." Finn said calmly.<p>

After Finn saw what happen between Kurt and Brittany, He decided to have a little Glee meeting at Quinns house, To tell them what had happen.

"Wait, but Kurt and Brittany aren't here yet." Mercedes said.

"I know they aren't here. This meeting is about them." Finn said.

"Why, What's wrong with Brittany and Kurt? Did they get hurt?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, I'm not so sure yet." Finn said. And continued... "I think something happened to Kurt ." He said with is voice shaking.

"What do you think happened?" Quinn asked.

"I think Kurt was r-raped." Finn stuttered. He got a few gasps.

"How can you be so sure? Kurt would have told me." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes. About to cry.

"Because earlier today. Kurt told me Brittany was coming over and I said: I noticed that he didn't bring his dates home anymore and He was like; I Don't need them like that anymore. Then he yelled at me and said And neither does Brittany. Stay away from her. If you ever touch her like that; I will kill you. He practically spat at me. I told him that I was with Quinn and I don't even like Brittany like that.

Then he said; Even if you did she wouldn't like you." He paused for a minute to catch his breath and started again.

"He was full on crying. I never seen him cry like that. He looked so... Broken. When Brittany came in Kurt ran to her. She hugged him and tried to calm him down then she started yelling at me. What did you do? Did you touch him? DID YOU? She said and Then I tried to tell her no. she wouldn't let me answer, all she said to Kurt was; "It's not your fault."  
>I'm sorry he touched you." She said to him soothingly .<p>

Then Kurt said, I can still feel him. It Doesn't go away. They couldn't make him go away. I can still feel the... B-blood down my Thighs. S-still feel him. I connected the dots in my head and ran all the way here. I was scared that something had happened to Kurt and I figured That he was R-raped." Finn started to tear up abit and so did, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel.

"Dude, I kind of saw the same thing you did. Earlier today at school I heard crying and I looked in the girls bathroom and saw Brittany comforting Kurt. Kurt was crying."

'I never seen him so hurt like that before' Puck thought.

She said to him; "It's not your fault." "You didn't deserve it." "You're beautiful." "You don't need them to feel good." And I thought; Hummel needs people to feel good I almost laugh out loud but I heard something that worried me." He paused for like a Dramatic affect. Then continued,

" She said things to him like; I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry he touched you. I'm sorry he made you feel so much pain. Then she said; I'm sorry you need to hide like me." It kind of... you know... Sacred me." Puck said.

"Who can you think of that would hurt Britt and Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Um, K-karofsky Maybe." Tina stuttered.

"Guy's, I'm just scared for them both Brittany and Kurt, Too. I think they need help. I think they need to tell us what's going on. And if they don't tell us then they at least gotta tell Mr. Schue or Mrs. pillsberry." Rachel said.

"You guys, Rachel's right. We gotta stay strong for them. We gotta Protect them but, we can't just force them to tell us. We have to let them tell us when there ready." Sam said staying strong and bold.

"Yeah, Maybe will just talk to them at Glee club tomorrow. Maybe we can get something out of them then. But for now, we just wait." Quinn said.

"Alright you guys we should probably rap this up. Meeting adjured." Finn said dismissing them.

Mercedes walked up to Finn and asked,

"Who would hurt them, Finn?" She had tears falling out of her eyes.

"I don't know, Mercedes. Will just have to wait and see." Finn said giving Mercedes a hug. And said Bye to her and see ya at glee club tomorrow.

Once everybody left, Finn went home and Tried to go to sleep But he just couldn't get the thought of someone hurting Kurt and Brittany out of his head. So he just tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, You guys. Sorry the last paragraph didn't make sense. But I'm getting better at it. Puck and Finn's stories were part's from Baichan's story, Stop hiding(They don't belong to me). I'll try to make this story better as it comes along so yeah, Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2 Skyscraper

_**Okay, It's been awhile but I haven't Gave up on it. Um, Usually, I write the Chapters up before I Type it down, Cause then I have no idea what I would write, If ya know What I'm sayin! Anyways, Here's Chapter 2 I guess. Wish me Luck!**_

_**Disclaimer: Look, If you had already Notice by now... I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and Fox owns it all. I just write stories on here. I Do not own Skyscraper By Demi Lavoto.**_

_**Warnings: Cursing(Maybe); Mentions of Rape(Could be possible); Dreams/Flashbacks of Rape. **_

_**Pairings: Brittany and Kurt! (Friendship)**_

_**AN: As you should know this Could be a trigger for Some Rape victims. If you are a Rape Victim then I Suggest you should not read this Story.**_

_**Anyways I will now proceed...**_

**Dream...**

_Kurt's POV_

_I was at the Shop again. Helping with Dad as usual. Then All of the Sudden, Dad dissapeard. And I ended up in a Dark room. Then there was a Dark Figure, I was pretty Sure it was the Man Who had Raped me at the Shop a lot. Dad's Employee, Rob, Was there. He liked me, A little too much. The Dark figure, Moved to Me. I started to Feel Rough hands, Rub up and down and In-between my thighs. I tried to Get my hands to push it away, But they Wouldn't respond. When the Figure entered in me, I screamed, Then woked up._

**End of dream.**

"Beep beep beep beep beep bee-" Kurt slammed the Snooze button and Got up and Stared At the time 6:35.

"Stupid Alarm clock." Kurt mumbled to myself.

Kurt took a shower and Got dressed and Went to school.

It was only 7:15 when Kurt got to the School, So what Kurt did was go to the Choir room and worked on a song for a bit. Kurt sat on the piano Bench when he started to play the Piano, He started to sing.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

As Kurt was Playing the Piano, Brittany Secretly watched and Crept through the room With Santana.

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<p>

Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

When Kurt was Finished, Kurt started to hear Clapping. Kurt flinched at the Sound and Looked up to see Brittany and Santana looking at me.

"You should so Sing that in the Glee club." Santana Said.

"I Don't Know Santana." Kurt said Shaking his head.

"Come on Kurt. Maybe this can be your Way to show the Glee Club that your hurting." Brittany just realized what she had said was the Wrong thing to say.

"Wait, Britt, What do you mean that he's Hurting?" Santana Asked.

"Well, It's not just him. It's me too. But, I Don't think it's The best time to talk about right now." Brittany said.

"Hello, I'm in the room you know!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm sorry that I almost told your Secret. But, We need to tell somebody. We have to stop hiding." Brittany explained. Santana Got a worried look on her face. Kurt walked over and Sat next to Brittany.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. Please Don't make me tell the Glee club or Santana Right here." Kurt Pleaded and Had tears going down His face.

"Well, I'm not leaving till I get some information." Santana said Crossing her Arms across her chest.

No More Hiding. Brittany mouthed to Kurt.

"Okay I'll tell you But you have to Promise not to tell. I'll tell the Glee Club when it's the Right time. And right now It's not. Only because of Sectionals." Kurt Said.

"I won't tell I promise. Oh and BTW, The Glee club is already worried for you two." Santana Said.

"Okay... Um, When I was like 10. There was an Employee at my Dad's Shop. I used to help My dad Fix the cars But I don't anymore because, Of what happened. Rob The employee. He Um, Did some really B-bad things to me. And..." Kurt paused.

'What Am I Doing? I can't tell them!" Kurt thought.

"I-I'm Sorry, I can't talk about it." A tear slid down Kurt's Eye.

"Dolphin, Please Don't cry." Brittany tried to Give him a Hug. But he yelped and Flinched away. Just by thinking or talking about it, Scared him And Made him Cry.

"I-I'm S-sorry. I h-have to g-go I'm gonna be L-late." Kurt stuttered while he cried. He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, You shouldn't go to Class like that. Maybe you should go to Miss. Pillsberry." Santana Suggested.

"Wait you mean, Tell her about it?(Santana Nodded) N-no, I can't H-he, Said..." Kurt just wanted to run out of there, And leave them with a Cliffhanger.

"He said what?" Santana asked.

"H-he said he'll **Sniff** Kill me, If I told anyone." Kurt said, While crying still.

"Come on. Let us take you to Miss. Pillsberry's Office." Brittany Said.\

"No! I can't... She'll Call my Dad. And then My Dad, He'll Just get worried. And I don't want Carole to be Upset or anything. Just let me go to Spanish and You guys go to your Cheerio practice and Will just pretend this Conversation Never Happened." Kurt said.

"Got it?" Kurt asked. The two Girls nodded fast. Kurt stormed off.

XXX

Kurt walked in to Spanish class.

"Buenos días, Kurt. ¿Tiene usted un pase?" Mr. Schue asked. (_good morning Kurt. Do you have a pass?)_

"Siento llegar tarde. No, no tiene un pase." Kurt said. _(Sorry I'm late. No, I have no pass.)_

"Kurt, te ves molesto. ¿Por qué?" asked. _(Kurt, You look upset. Why?)_

"Estoy bien. No hay que preocuparse. Puedo sentarme, por favor?" Kurt lied._(I'm fine, No need to worry. May i go sit down now, Please?) _Kurt was not fine. He was upset. He just didn't want to worry his teacher. Which he probably had already started to worry him.

"Sí es posible." Mr. Schue said giving Kurt one last worried look. Kurt went to the Back and Sat next to his Best friend Mercedes, Who had also had givin him a worried look. Mercedes teared a piece of Paper out of her notebook and started to write on it. It read...

_Boo, What's wrong?_

_-Nothing is..._ Mercedes snatched the Paper.

_BS. Something is wrong. I know when something is wrong with my Best friend. Please tell me._

_-I can't, Not yet. Not while Sectionals is just around the Corner._

_How come you can't tell me?_

_-Because, I don't want to get hurt and I don't want you guys to get hurt._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_-I'll explain when the Time comes. _A tear drop fell on the paper.

_When will that be?_

_-Girl... I already told you. When i feel like there's a need to tell you. When the time comes. _

_Fine be that way. I guess I'll just have to find out some other way._

_-Oh, Stop being so stubborn._

_I'll stop when My friend is not Sad anymore._

_-Well, then I guess That will be a never. Look Why don't we just have one of our Mall Shopping sprees like we used to after school, Please? It'll get me out of the House more and I need some cheering up._

When Mercedes looked at the Paper, She smiled. It was a definite Yes.

_After Glee? _

_-You bet! :)_

Mercedes just smiled. She was finally gonna be able to hang out with her best friend again. Ever since Kurt, started acting strange and Stuff. He mostly started to keep to himself. And stopped going on Coffee date with Mercedes and Rachel. All he would normally do was hang out with Brittany. This was gonna Be a great day for her somehow she thought. She just wanted to make Kurt happy again.

**Okay, So It was Kind of hard writing the Second chapter, Because I had to come up with some Idea's and Crap but anyways, There's that second chapter finally. The next chapter will Be sad and Happy or I don't know Something like that. Anyways... Tell me what you thought of it or what you Liked or disliked... whatever! That's just me telling you to review! Well, I'll see you next time! BYE! ;)**

**Sneak peek: Kurt get's Kissed?(whoa! But by who?) Brittany and Santana Perform a song for Kurt. And Kurt and Mercedes have a little Best friend time! **


	4. Chapter 3Hold on until the storm is over

_**Hey guys, Here's my next chapter. This will be taken during Never been Kissed. But anyways... In this Chapter You will find out Brittany's side of the Story of what happened to her. This Will be a pretty long chapter. So um yeah I hope you like it!**_

_**Warnings: M/M Kiss, F/F Make out, Talks of Sexual Abuse, And what ever else I Decide to put in here. And There might be Some Cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee, You all should know that. Ryan Murphy and Fox own everything. Also I do not own the song Hold on By, 33 Miles.**_

_**Pairings: Brittany and Kurt Friendship, Britanna (Secret relationship), Kurtcedes Friendship.**_

_**AN: If you Are Homophobic then I suggest you not read this. I Do not want to get yelled at, at all on here. Anyways, Please Review at the End. I hope you like it!**_

_**Okay I will now Proceed...**_

The rest of the Day went on... While Kurt was heading off to Glee he had gotten a Text from Brittany, Saying that Santana and her had a Surprise for him and that he'll get it when he comes to the Glee room. While he was reading that Text, Someone in front of him knocked the Phone out of his hands. At first Kurt thought he would get a Slushie in his face but instead he got a Locker slam. Kurt then realized it was Karofsky, Kurt looked up to see Karofsky walk Past then Looked back and Winked at him. 'That's odd' Kurt thought. But then He got furious, He was tired of the Locker slams, Dumpster tosses and slushie facials. He was finally going to go and Confront him. So he got of his Butt, And ran into the Boys locker room, Where Karosfky went.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Kurt yelled as he stormed in to the Locker room.

"Besides you coming in here to peek at my Junk?" He asked.

"Oh yeah in every straight guy's night mare All of us gays are out to molest and Convert you, Well, guess what, Hamhock? You're not my type! Kurt screamed.

"Is that right?" Karofsky said.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!" Kurt said, talking fast.

Karofsky held his fist in Kurt's face and said through gritted teeth, "Do not push me, Hummel!"

Kurt looked at his fist and said, "You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky said, slamming his locker shut.

"Do it cause that's not gonna change who I am." Kurt said angrily, his eyes filling with tears, "You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky yelled while punching the Locker door.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's head and kissed him on the lips. Kurt pushed him back, Tears filled within his eyes. 'Oh no, This can't be Happening, Not again!' Kurt thought scaredly. Karofsky went to kiss him again but Kurt pushed him Back hard. Kurt was shaking, He didn't want to go to Glee like this.

"DAMN IT!" Karofsky yelled in anger and Punched the locker room door, The walked out of the Locker room fast. Kurt couldn't go out to the Glee club like this. He quickly wiped away his tears, Then he got a text from Mercedes.

_-Boy, Where the Hell are you at?-M_

'Right now? I'm at hell.' Kurt sadly thought then Texted Mercedes.

_-I'm at the Bathrooms, I'll be there in a few minutes.-K Kurt lied._

_-Okay, Were just all worried about you.-M_

'You should be worried.' Kurt thought again.

_-Don't worry, I'll be there in no time.-K_

_-KK, C U in a bit, Love u boo, Bye.- Mercedes texted._

Kurt tucked away his phone, And quickly wiped the Extra tears off his face. He got out of the Locker room and headed off to Glee.

XXX

Kurt walked into Choir room And took his seat next to Mercedes and Brittany With Santana next to Brittany. It didn't take long for the Three girls to notice that there was something wrong with Kurt, You could just tell in his eyes. So Brittany was the one to speak up first,

"Dolphin? What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I'm just upset." Kurt said, The sniffled.

"Well, This song will make you feel better." Brittany said and then Mr. Schue walked in then Everybody in the Choir room stopped talking.

"Hey guys. Today we will be rehearsing for Sectionals!" Mr. Schue said excitedly but then stopped and Continued...

"But, We first have Santana And Brittany singing A song for Kurt." Mr. Schue Let the Girls take over for a few minutes.

"Well, Kurt we've all been pretty worried about you." Santana Said. But she already new have of the Story, The Glee kids nodded an agreement, Because they were really worried about him. Brittany then Said,

"And we know you've been feeling sad lately. And I don't like seeing my Dolphin sad. I miss seeing you happy so that's why we've prepared this song for you. The rest of the Glee club and Me and Santana Just wanted to let you know that if you needed anything, We'll always be here!" Brittany explained. Kurt looked around, And everybody nodded at him.

"This song we've prepared for you, Is called Hold on By, 33 miles. It was Britt's idea!" Santana said.

Brittany nodded at the Piano player and Brad started to play a soft tone.

(**Brittany, **_Santana, _Both)

"_I've been there a thousand times,  
>I've felt the rain like a thousand knives.<br>And it hurts,  
>I know it hurts!<br>I've been there like a fighter plane,  
>Tryin' fly my way through a hurricane.<br>And it's hard,  
>I know it's hard!<em>

**Don't be afraid,  
>You'll make it through,<br>Just call out to me and I'll come running to you!  
><strong>  
>Hold on, hold on!<br>_When the current pulls you under,  
>And your heart beats like thunder.<em>  
><em>Just give me your hand,<em>  
>And hold on, hold on!<br>**Until the storm is over,  
>And I'll be fighting for you.<br>Just give me your hand and,**  
>Hold on!<p>

(Santana and Brittany joined hands.)

**I'll give you hope, I'll give you faith!  
>And if it's dark, I'll light the way,<br>For you, for you!  
><strong>**By your side, until the end,  
>Until you're standing tall again!<br>I'm here, I'll always be here.**

(Kurt had a tear in his eye.)

_And if the tide, sweeps you out to sea,  
>When your strength is gone, and it's hard to believe!<br>_  
>Hold on, hold on!<br>**When the current pulls you under,  
>And your heart beats like thunder!<br>Just give me your hand,**  
>And hold on, hold on!<br>_Until the storm is over.  
>And I'll be fighting for you,<br>Just give me your hand!_

(Brittany let go of Santana's Hand and Grabbed Kurt's And sang to him.)_  
><em>  
><em>Ooooo so...<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on!<em>  
><strong>When the current pulls you under,<br>And your heart beats like thunder!  
>Just give me your hand.<strong>  
><em>And hold on, hold on!<em>  
><strong>Until the storm is over,<br>And I'll be fighting for you!  
>Just give me your hand,<strong>  
>And hold on, hold on..."<p>

When Brad hit the Last note on the piano, Every body clapped. Kurt standed up and Gave Brittany a hug.

"You are Amazing, That song really did make me feel better." Kurt said.

"You're amazing to. And that's why your one of my Best friend's." Brittany said.

Mercedes and Finn smiled at each other. Finn was Happy that Kurt was A little bit better, But somehow Finn knew Kurt was still hurting somehow and that Brittany was hurt hurting just by listening to her sing to Kurt, You could tell. Mercedes was just happy for her two best friends. When Kurt and Brittany were done hugging, Kurt wiped away his tears. Mercedes noticed it and Gave Kurt a hug and Kurt hugged back.

"Guy's that was really incredible. And today I am making changes with the Solo's." The Gleeks Sat back in there seats and gave Mr. Schue a Confused look. "Rachel Might not be getting a Solo this year. This year I wanna try something new. And Rachel No Buts or If's or Anything compared to that, I don't wanna hear it." Mr. Schue explained to the Group.

"So, How are we Choosing the Solos then?" Rachel asked.

"Well, You guys are gonna right down who you want to have a Solo. And whoever get's the Most votes, Wins. Simple as that. Oh and No choosing your self's." Mr. Schue said. Everybody got out Pens and Paper and Started writing down a Name.

Rachel Wrote down- _Mercedes_

Kurt-_Brittany_

Santana-_Brittany_

Brittany-_Kurt_

Lauren-_Brittany_

Finn-_Rachel_

Mike-_Tina_

Tina-_Kurt_

Sam-_Kurt_

Mercedes-_Kurt_

Quinn-_Brittany_

Puck-_Artie_

Most of the other Gleeks didn't Vote. When Mr. Schue collected the Papers, He started to count the Votes.

"Well, There is a tie. Between, Finn Drum roll." He said, The Finn did a Drum roll.

"The winners are Brittany and Kurt. You both got Four Votes so you both get a Solo. Congratulations. Better start thinking of some songs." Mr. Schue said. Brittany and Kurt smiled at each other. And gave each other another hug for there Big victory. After that the Bell rang. Which meant it was time for Kurt and Mercedes to go to the Mall.

XXX

"Kurt, I'm so happy you got the Solo!" Mercedes Said excitedly as they strolled through the Mall with there Shopping Bags.

"I am to." Kurt said.

"You know I voted for you, Right?" Mercedes asked to Kurt.

"No I didn't know." Kurt said.

"Well, I did. So do you need help with any song choices?" Mercedes asked.

"I Don't Know. I'm still thinking of a song. I might just write an original." Kurt Explained.

"Really?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Just write about my life then Put it into a song." Kurt said.

"Wouldn't that be a depressing song?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

"Why would you say Depressing?" Kurt asked.

"Well because, Your sad all the Time now." Mercedes said.

"Not all the Time." Kurt said.

"Anyways... Changing the Subject! So where do you wanna got to next, Food court or Hot topic?" Mercedes asked.

"Food court. Then will go to Hot Topic." Kurt said.

"Okay." Mercedes said. They walked off to the Food court...

XXX

Santana and Brittany were on Santana's Bed Making out. Santana's hand was on Brittany's leg and She slowly moved it towards her 'Place'. Brittany noticed and put her hand On Santana's hand So it won't move any closer Then she said.

"Stop." Brittany said.

"Why, what wrong?" Santana asked

"N-nothing." Brittany said. Then they went back to making out. Brittany lied down on the Bed while they were still making out. Santana's hand started to move towards her 'Place' again.

"I said, Stop it." Brittany said with her voice stiff as stone.

"Britt, What's wrong? Were just celebrating your victory on getting the Solo." Santana Said.

"I just don't wanna go that Far. I'm tired of it." Brittany said something she shouldn't have said.

"What do you mean your tired of it? Has somebody tried this with you before, Someone other than me?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I think it's time I told you. But you have to promise me you won't tell." Brittany said.

"Anything for you Britt." Santana said.

"Okay, So you know how I've Kissed so many guys before right?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Yeah. What about it?" Santana asked.

"Well, Remember the boy Chad, the boy the I dated for the whole summer that one summer while you were away?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, He seemed nice." Santana said.

"Well, He wasn't. He... H-he, Sexually abused me during the relationship. When he had forced me to Have sex with him, I didn't want to so he Gave me spankings and gave me Sexual punishments. It was H-horrible. When he told me to have S-sex with him again, I said Okay. And H-he pushed me on the B-bed. And Pulled my Skirt down..." Brittany had tears in her eyes.

"Oh god Santana. I t-told H-him to stop! Oh god santana, I really did. B-but he just kept calling me a W-whore and A S-slut and Telling me that I've been begging for it ever since we laid eye's on each oth- and Oh god..." Brittany cried and Santana pulled her into a hug and Let Brittany cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh- Baby, It's okay we don't have to talk about it anymore, I promise. Shhh... It's gonna be okay." Santana cooed too Brittany.

"*Sniff* After he R-raped me, He left the room and N-never **Sniff** Came back. And N-now I'm S-scared that another G-guy will take Advantaged of Me A-again. I-I'm Scared Santana. P-please Help M-me. And P-promise me one more thing." Brittany Cried.

"What, Baby?" Santana said. Brittany pulled back and Wiped her wet eye's And sniffled.

"Promise, To help Kurt too. Please?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, Honey I will. I promise. I will promise, To fix you both." Santana said hugging Brittany.

After that, Santana let Brittany stay the Night and the Next day at school she had to tell the Gleeks something of what was going on with Britt and Kurt. There was only so Little Information that she could give out.

_**OH MY GOODNESS, I'm So SORRY, Brittany and Kurtie! I promise, Kurt and Brittany will get better soon. I can't believe I just made Kurt and Brittany go through all of that shit. Well at least Kurt and Brittany have a Solo, Fun-fun! Well, There's your Explanation of what happened to Brittany! So, yeah Little more to come, everyday! Anyways... Thanks for reading, Yes I know it was a Long ass Chapter! Well, It is 2 mintes to 12 I think I will be going to bed now! Night! Remember to Review, Thank you!**_

_**Sneak peek: Santana tells the Glee club of a little bit of what happened to Brittany and Kurt. Next chapter probably won't be as long as this one!**_


	5. Chapter 4 HELP is on the way!

_**Hey guys, Chapter 5 finally! Okay so, This is gonna be a sad chapter. So yeah. Santana tries tells the Glee club what happened to Brittany and Kurt But, Then Kurt gets Hurt really bad. But doesn't really tell any one, They just find out. I'm not telling you who does what Just yet, You'll find out in the Chapter. But there will be rape, Just Non-Graphic rape.**_

_**Warnings: Non-Graphic Rape; Cursing; Homophobia.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own glee! **_

_**Pairings: Kurt and Brittany friendship. Pummel.**_

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been working on this, It's because I've been working on my new one called someone save me, You can check it out on my Page if you want.**_

_**Well, Here's the Chapter!**_

…

Kurt's POV...

I stayed after Glee club to work on a song, I was actually supposed to go to a meeting after the Club got over but I wasn't up to going to a meeting, I was supposed to go with Brittany and , when I was finished with the song, I was going to my Car. The parking lot was empty well maybe with a few cars still there but that's it. So I started walking to my Car, Then suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, I stop but don't look back. I Don't hear them anymore. So I just kept walking. Then I heard them again, I was only a few feet from my car, a few feet to safety. Then suddenly I was grabbed.

…

Now at the Lopez house hold...

"Santana's POV"

I'm running a meeting at my house, So I could tell the Glee club a little bit of what happened to Kurt and Brittany. Since Brittany wanted me to help her and Kurt. This will be my way of helping. Brittany is here at the Meeting this time. Everybody was there except for Kurt, Who was supposed to be here.

"Brittany, Where's Kurt? He's supposed to be here." I asked Brittany.

"He stayed at the Choir room to work on a song. Do you think I should call him?" Brittany asked me.

"Um, Sure." I said. Then she called Kurt's cell.

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello." A deep voice, Sounded like a mans voice, answered the phone.

"Wait, This isn't Kurt. Where's Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"Kurt's busy right now. Bye." The man hanged up.

"Guys, I think Kurt's in trouble." Brittany sounded scared and Worried.

"What do you mean Britt?" Mercedes asked.

"A man answered his phone. He said Kurt was busy. I think Kurt is in trouble." Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, you think my brother is in trouble?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I think someone should go to the school and See if Kurt's okay." Brittany said.

"I think Brittany's right, We should go see if Kurt's all right." Rachel said to Finn.

"Is it me, Or we just in some big brain? 'Cause there seems to be a lot of thinking in here." Brittany said randomly.

"I'll go, guys come with me." Finn said. The guy's left well only Puck Mike and Finn. The girls and Matt stayed at Santana's house.

"Gosh, I-i sure hope Kurt's not H-hurt or anything." Tina stuttered.

"There could be a possibility, That Kurt could be hurt really bad right now." Mercedes said.

Back at the School... Under the Bleachers...

"Come on, Kurtie. You know you want this, fucking cock teaser.." The man said.

"N-no, P-please... Don't" Kurt cried.

"You can scream, But no ones gonna hear ya." The man whispered in Kurt's ear.

"S-stop!" Kurt yelled.

At the parking lot...

"Woah, Did you guys hear that?" Mike asked.

"Hear what?" Puck asked gripping on to his baseball bat.

"I think It's coming from the Bleachers." Mike said, Heading over to the Bleachers. The guys fallowed him. And what they saw, They did not expect to see.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Get the Hell off him man!" Finn yelled and Pulled the man off Kurt. Finn got a look of his brother then got pissed and started beating the Shit out of The old man.\

"Holy fuck, Man. Kurt your gonna be okay. Were gonna get help." Puck said getting next to Kurt and trying to help him up.

"Fucking damn it! Call the 9-1-1, Mike." Puck said because Kurt was going on concussions.

"Kurt I need you stay with me. Okay baby." Puck asked Kurt. Kurt just did in grunt sound some what and let his head fall back. Puck, Mike and Finn heard sirens, Coming there way.

When the Ambulance got there, The police hand cuffed Finn for assaulting the old man. And they also arrested the Old man for Rape. The Ems's had put Kurt on a gernie and into the Ambulance, Mike and Puck went in with him. Puck called The girls and Matt and Burt and Carole and meet them at the Hospital.

_**Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Finn, And goodness gracious, I'm SO SORRY for doing this to our beloved Kurtie! Well, Until next time. Wait, Before I go did anyone like yesterdays episode? I liked the Part when Santana slapped Finn, Finn kind of deserved it. Well, anyways, I hoped you liked it, Review please and Thank you! **_

_**Sneak peek: Kurt at the Hospital. Finn get's bailed out of jail. And Burt finds out the truth on why Kurt's been so unhappy.* Inserts coming soon sign ***_


	6. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


	7. MUST READ IMMEDIATLEY (Edited)

**Hello everyone... I have written a lot of stories that I probably can't finish so Some of them might be on hiatus or might be deleted. And if you are reading this this could either be deleted in two days worth or There might be a Hiatus notice in the summary box up above. Please do not hate me for this. Or I just came up with an Idea if you would like to adopt one of my stories please PM which story. The list of stories I'm thinking about deleting will be down below. **

**Facebook Adventures (Adopted by gleefreak101)  
><strong>

**No More Hiding **

**Paranormal Activity**

**Someone Save Me (Adopted by loveinuyashatoshiro)  
><strong>

**What Hurts The Most **

**Those Are the stories that are up for adoption. if you would like to Adopt one PM me and make the subject the story you are adopting. Thank you for your time and I hope to write to you all again soon. **

**~ Scout **


End file.
